Can't name AGAIN!
by Yami Pandora
Summary: HPYGO crossover. Pairings listed inside. Chapter 8 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

Yami Pandora: I know I haven't finished the other fic yet, but I just got so many ideas for this one I had to write… well type… them down before I forgot them all. It's annoying when things come to you in the middle of something else isn't it?  
Anyway, this is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. This is my first attempt at a crossover so don't blame me if it's crap.

Main pairings are:  
Yami/Seto (told you I love this pairing)  
Bakura/Ryou  
Hermione/Draco  
Harry/Ginny  
Marik/Enma Okami (My character, do NOT steal. The name means: Enma means 'devil' and Okami means 'mistress' The whole name means Devil Mistress, meaning this character may come across as a bitch. I am unable to name chapters, give summaries or name the actual fic. Sorry.

Chapter 1

Yugi Moto awoke to hear a strange tapping noise at his window. At first, he thought yet another person was trying to get in to steal his deck, but then he saw the strangest sight… well strange to him anyway. An owl was tapping on the window with its beak, with a letter in its talons. Not the sort of thing you'd usually wake up to, but then this _was _Yugi Moto. Strange things always happened around him. He yawned, reluctantly got out of bed (it's six in the morning, can you blame him?) and walked over to the window. When he got there, he noticed the envelope the owl was carrying was made from what looked like parchment, like what people used hundreds of years ago. He opened the window and the owl flew in, settling on Yugi's desk. It stuck its leg out as if to offer Yugi the letter. Yugi gave it a strange look and accepted the letter. He saw an emblem on the back with four animals on it. He shrugged, opened it, and it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Moto_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st July.  
As you are muggle-born and are not used to wizarding ways, Professor Dumbledore will meet you and all other student at the Domino Clock tower today at noon. Do not be late._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Yugi had snorted at various points of the letter _'not used to wizarding ways. Yeah right. I've probably been involved in more powerful magic than she has ever seen'_. He reread the letter then put it down and wrote on a spare piece of paper

_I will come to this meeting of yours, but if this is some kind of prank, the person we meet will have their soul banished to the Shadows!_

_Yugi Moto _

He sent the letter off with the owl that was still perched on his desk. Yugi had developed a more sadistic side when he was angry, but still retained the innocence he had before he met Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi pulled out the other sheet of parchment, unfolded it and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform  
_All students will require:  
__Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
__One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
__One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
__One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
__Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags_

Set Books  
_All student should have a copy of each of the following:  
The standard book of Spells (Grade 1-6) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring with them if they wish an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Yugi almost fell out of his seat laughing. _'What's wrong Yugi?' _A sleepy voice said from the link. Evidently Yami had woken up. _'Nothing Yami. I just got this letter. It's so funny, you should read it'_ Yugi managed to send down the link through his laughter. Yami emerged from his soul room in his spiritual from and started to read the letter. Suddenly he noticed Yami wasn't laughing as he read the letter. "What's wrong Yami?" he asked.

"This letter has magic in it. Not Shadow Magic, but a more modern type, not quite as powerful either" Yami said quietly and seriously. Immediately, Yugi sobered up, a look of shock on his face. "Y… you mean this letter's genuine?" he stuttered. Yami only nodded in reply. "Damn. I just sent a letter off threatening to banish their minds if it was a joke". Now that made Yami laugh. Yugi stared, wondering what was so funny.

"Y…you... sending someone… to th… the Shadow Realm… that's a good one" Yami said between bursts of laughter. Yugi hadn't become very good at controlling Shadow Magic yet so Yami was in hysterics. Yugi pouted and turned away from Yami; then an evil smirk spread across his face. "If you keep teasing me about that, I'll tell Kaiba you like him" he said tauntingly. That shut Yami up.

"You wouldn't" he squeaked.

"I would" Yugi shot back. "Besides, I would have just got you to banish them".

"You're worse than Bakura and Marik" Yami said. Even though Yami and Yugi still shared a body, Seto now believed that the spirit existed and believed in the existence of magic. Yugi stuck out his tongue and walked back over to his bed, while Yami retreated back to his soul room. Soon, both yami and hikari were sleeping, unaware that more people than just them had received a letter.

(On the other side of town)

Seto was already awake at that time, sorting through some Kaiba Corp documents. He had been up since five that morning (not normal, I tell you), and was getting agitated. A tapping noise kept on interrupting him while he worked. Eventually he gave up and walked to the window to see what it was. He was met with the feathery face of a barn owl. _'Right'_ he thought. _'This is almost as weird as that Pharaoh crap'_. He opened the window to get rid of the owl, but it flew straight past him and dropped its letter on the desk. It perched expectantly on Seto's chair and looked at him, as if telling him to get his ass over there and read that letter. Seto walked over to the owl, then looked at the letter. _'Strange. It's made of parchment'_. He then picked up the letter and turned it around. A sort of crest was on it. It had four animals on it: a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake. He opened the letter and read it, snorted and threw it back down on his desk. This made the owl start hooting and generally making a racket, which woke Mokuba, who headed towards the source of the noise to see Seto being attacked by a barn owl. He walked over to help his brother and noticed the letter on Seto's desk. He read it himself, eyes wide and said "you're gonna go aren't you?" Seto stopped fighting with the owl to stare, astonished, at his little brother. "No, I'm not going. I highly doubt it's real, and even if it was I have company to run and you to take care of". Seto _did_ believe in magic, but a magic _school_? Not likely. Mokuba frowned.

"Stop worrying about me and the company. You have staff to take care of the company, and there are several maids here aren't there? So stop worrying about me and get your ass to that meeting with that Dumbledore guy" Mokuba said sternly.

"Alright Mother…. Wait, did you just say ass?" Seto asked sternly.

"Um… oops?" Mokuba said meekly. Seto frowned at Mokuba.

"Don't let it happen again" he said sternly.

"But you swear, I've heard you" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I'm older than you, now go do something constructive instead of bugging me" Seto retorted.

"Only if you promise to go to that meeting today" Mokuba said slyly. Seto sighed, wondering what had happened to his _innocent _little brother.

"Fine, I'll go, but you'd better not bug me about it again. Mokuba ran out the room, jumping now and then in victory that Seto was going to go to a magic school. Seto sighed again. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, so he got up and walked towards his wardrobe, pulling out his usual outfit, complete with blood red trench coat. Once he was dressed, he picked up his laptop, and looked into the Kaiba Corp accounts, making sure he would be able to risk going away to a boarding school for ten months.

(In Egypt)

"Why do I have to attend this school, sister?" a discomforted Marik asked. "I mean, I can already use magic, I don't need to go to a magic school for that, and our family has used magic for five millennia".

"You only know how to use magic through the power of the Millennium Rod, which rightfully belongs to Kaiba. Now go pack your things, we leave for the next plane to England" replied Ishizu, leaving no room for argument. It was great being an older sibling. Marik stomped back upstairs to pack his belongings. He heard his sisters' voice float upstairs. "And no dangerous objects Marik". Marik snorted. He and Ishizu had a very different opinion on dangerous objects. Oh well, he was going to a magic school after all; he would just have to find some other way to entertain himself. Although he was no longer an evil psycho trying to takeover the world, he was still 16 years old and needed to have some fun. He threw some clothes and books into the suitcase, and placed the Millennium Rod above them. Then he dragged the case downstairs to where Ishizu was waiting patiently for him, stood beside a small bag of her own. "Come, brother. We must not be late" she said. Marik rolled his eyes. _'Must she always be so dramatic?' _Marik thought to himself. "Marik, get moving" Ishizu snapped, contradicting his thought. _'Jeez, sometimes she had the weirdest mood swings. One minute, she's normal, the next she's Miss Fortune Teller' _Marik thought. He followed his sister outside, where they got into a car and headed for the airport.

(In England)  
A young girl stood on a darkened street. If anyone saw her, they would think she was some sort of vampire. She had long black hair, tied with a midnight blue rose around the base of her neck. She wore a long black dress, which had the pattern of an ankh on the chest in black silk, outlined in silver. She was also wearing a long black coat, with silver fur around the collar and black boots. Around her neck was a collar, hanging below it was a silver pentagram, and below that a silver ankh. She carried a small black bag over her shoulder, which had silver patterns on it. She had black eyeliner, under which her blood red eyes glittered, and had black nails. Her name was Enma Okami.

She headed towards Privet Drive, meaning to somehow follow Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though she had never been found to have magic and had never been to a wizarding school, she somehow knew a lot about the wizarding world, yet no one she knew had ever been a witch or a wizard. She stopped when she saw a group of red heads and what she perceived to be a werewolf in its human from walking towards. That was her gift. She was able to sense the aura of a human or creature to determine what it was and if it meant harm. She sensed that these people meant no harm to anyone, so she walked towards them. They looked at her warily, as the one other person they had seen with red eyes was evil. She rolled her eyes when she felt their fear of her. "Do not worry, I mean no harm" she said wearily. She'd had a long journey. She wanted to go to a wizarding school to enhance her ability, and had been following wizard auras all over the place, only to find they tried to erase her memory of their meeting, something she was rather tired of. They still maintained their caution as they greeted her. "I want to go to a magic school. I have never been found to have magic, yet I do have a gift and I want to improve on it" she said. They looked at her as thought she had grown another head. "Maybe I'm not being clear enough. I have the ability to sense people's auras. Want me to prove it?" she asked sarcastically. At their nod she said "The only one of you without red hair is a werewolf" she stated. Again they looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to get the young wizard that lives here or not, because this is getting boring" she said. They snapped out of their trance and one of them did the unlocking spell "alohomora" and opened the door to see Harry waiting for them at the foot of the stairs like they had asked him to. He eyed the girl sceptically. "Who's she" he asked.

Lupin answered "she has a magical ability, and she wants to go to a wizarding school". Harry frowned.

"That doesn't really answer my question" he said.

"My name is Enma Okami, anything else you wish to know is none of your business" Enma said coldly.

"Well" one of the red heads, Mr Weasley, said. "Let's get going". He pulled an object from his pocket and told everyone to touch it. On the count of three, they were transported to London, near the Order's head quarters. Enma looked around. She could feel magic radiating from the area, but couldn't see the source of it. Then she noticed that there was a house missing between numbers 11 and 13.She smirked and said "It's a bit obvious that your head quarters is here, it's a missing house for crying out loud". They gave her a look, but she either did not notice it or was ignoring it. She was handed a piece of paper which read

_The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

A house appeared between numbers 11 and 13. Enma looked at the house before following the others inside. The others were going to have a shock, as they were only to bring one teenager back and instead they had found a second.

Yami Pandora: What do you think? If it was crap, tell me nicely and I'll see what I can do, be bitchy about it, I'll just ignore you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Pandora: Well Cloaked Fox. Here's my reply to your review.  
1, the reason fan fiction is called fan fiction is because we can change what ever friggin details we want, obviously it is stupid if you change everything, but did I change everything? No, I didn't I changed a few details about the Millennium Items and the fact that Yugi can read English, if you have a problem with changing small things, tough.  
2, I don't expect Yugi to come running to Hogwarts and drop everything. If you had bothered to wait for following chapters you would know this, but obviously you're too dense for that.  
3, If I want my 'Mary Sue' in there, I friggin well will have her in there, again pointing to the FAN FICTION part of the website, people can add what ever new character they like.  
4, Enma is not intended to help defeat Voldemort. She's there because I want her there and, again, if you have a problem with that, tough.  
5, One stupid negative review isn't going to discourage me, even 100 negative reviews aren't going to. In fact, they will just encourage me to write just to piss people off. I'm doing this for the hell of it, not to please some idiot people who don't like changes. Besides, I don't care what people think of me.  
6, I am perfectly aware that I am a bitch, I don't need single brain celled people to tell me, I worked it out myself, unlike some people, I have a little thing called intelligence.

Well, now I've got that out my system, I'll continue HOW I FRIGGIN WANT TO CONTINUE and if anyone has a problem with that, well… I don't really give a shit.

Chapter 2

(Last Time)  
The others were going to have a shock, as they were only to bring one teenager back and instead they had found a second.

(This Time)  
(Grimmauld Place)  
"Harry, this maybe a bit of a shock to you, and we don't want you to get mad…" Mr Weasley said quickly, looking nervously at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm going to flip worse if you don't tell me" he said. Enma watched silently.

"Well, we have a few Slytherin students he…" Remus began.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM HERE?" Harry yelled. This drew the attention of everyone else in the house, and it disturbed a particular painting that was currently the bane of everyone's lives. "Really Harry, what is all the yelling for?" asked Mrs Weasley, with a frown on her face and her wand in hand.

"What are the Slytherins doing here?" Harry asked calmly this time, too calmly. Everyone knew he would explode once he found out exactly which Slytherins were there.

"They are here because they do not wish to become Deatheaters. They sought out Professor Dumbledore's help and he brought them here" Mrs Weasley explained patiently.

"Don't you think they could be spying?" Harry asked.

"What is it with boys? Both Ginny and I are fine with it and have given them another chance, but you, Ron and the twins have literally exploded" said a new voice. Harry looked over to see Hermione holding a new book. She had a frown on her face, but he noticed that she had physically matured since the last time he had seen her (no, he's not interested in her _that _way). Ron snorted.

"You really forgive people who tormented us for five years, called you Mudblood and insulted all your friends? Yes, I'd call that sane" he muttered sarcastically. Mr Weasley looked nervously at everyone.

"Well, let's go into the kitchen, eh? We'll explain everything in there" he said. They all, including Enma, made their way into the kitchen and sat down around the table. Mrs Weasley, noticing her for the first time said "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Enma Okami, and I have come to enhance my magical abilities" Enma said calmly, ignoring all the weird looks she was receiving because of her clothing.

"But… you could be related to You Know Who, he has red eyes too" Ron stuttered. Enma turned her intense gaze to him and replied

"No, I do not know who, and I couldn't be related to him or her if I did because all my relatives are dead" she said without emotion. "And I am assuming that this person is English?" she continued. At everyone's nod she spoke again "there is another reason I can not be related to him. I am pure Egyptian". The Weasleys looked at her.

"You're from Egypt? Cool. We went there three years ago on holiday" said Ginny. Harry was beginning to get impatient.

"Can we get back to the original conversation? How do you know that the Slytherins aren't spying on us?" he asked angrily.

"Because we offered to have the Veritaserum used on us" came a horribly familiar voice. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy stood at the kitchen door. There was something different about him though. He didn't seem to have his usual cocky attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Harry yelled.

"He's one of those who have converted to our side, Harry" Hermione said calmly. Harry stared at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Hermione… think of everything he's done. How can you trust him?" Harry said, completely bewildered.

"Oh, Harry grow up. Everyone deserves a second chance, remember Snape?" Hermione snapped. Harry decided to drop the subject there and pushed his way past Draco to take his things to his and Ron's room, Ron soon following. Loud footsteps were heard going upstairs, and then a loud SLAM of a door, disturbing Mrs Black's portrait again. "MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH…" was the yell heard from the painting.

"I really wish we could be rid of that picture" Hermione said shaking her head. "Mrs Weasley? You were telling us about some new transfer students?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot. There are four of them, three coming in from Japan and one from Egypt. Professor Dumbledore is going to be meeting them in a few hours and bringing them over here once they agree to come. The headmaster said it would be a real challenge to get one of them to come, he did some background information o them" Mrs Weasley said.

"Wow, four of them, from Egypt and Japan? I wonder if they could tell us about life in their country" Hermione said excitedly.

"Maybe. It would be interesting… but I wonder why they're coming in the first place" Draco said.

"I dunno, maybe it has something to do with Voldemort" Hermione said, her excitement wearing off, and becoming concern for the danger the exchange students may be in.

(In Domino)  
Yugi was walking down the street, heading for the clock tower to meet this Dumbledore guy. _'I wonder of all this is true, and if there are others I know who are going' _he thought. Yami was in his spiritual form, floating next to him. He also wanted to see this 'wizard'. _Yugi. I'm feeling that magic nearby, but it's stronger now _he sent through the mental link. Yugi stopped and looked at Yami. _What? So that letter was genuine _Yugi sent back. He continued walking, curiosity about this new magic at its peak. He sat down on a bench while he waited for someone who looked wizard-like. He saw Ryou Bakura walking towards him, a strangely familiar letter in his hand. He stood up and walked over to Ryou. "So, you got a letter too?" he asked, bringing his own folded letter from his pocket. Ryou looked at his letter then at Yugi's.

"I guess so. Think it's genuine?"

"Well, Yami sensed magic coming from it, not Shadow magic, but still, it was magic" Yugi replied. Ryou nodded, than both of them sat quietly on the bench waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. A loud cracking noise was heard which made Yugi and Ryou jump. They turned and saw a strange old man stood right next to them. "Where did you come from?" Ryou asked nervously. The old man's blue eyes twinkled and he smiled at Ryou and Yugi. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts" he said. He looked around. He saw the two Yami's but made no indication that he had noticed them. "It appears that one of you is late" he continued. Ryou and Yugi were shocked.

"There is someone else in Domino who has magic? Who is it?" Yugi asked puzzlement evident on his face. He thought that those picked for Hogwarts were connected to the Millennium Items.

"Oh, no not you nerds" a cold voice answered Yugi's question. Seto Kaiba walked up to them. "If I knew you were going to be here, I would never have come".

"You're coming too, Kaiba?" Yugi asked in shock. Seto was not one to waste his time with 'such nonsense'.

"I only came to keep Mokuba happy, but this is going to be a waste of time, I can tell" Seto sneered. Yugi rolled his eyes. Typical Kaiba response. _How can you like this guy Yami? _He sent through the link. A cough prevented Yugi from listening to Yami's reply.

"Well, I'd better tell you why you're here. We have just discovered you to have magic, and very powerful magic at that. Because of the power you possess, you are also in danger. A dark wizard by the name of Voldemort is seeking you, something about seven golden items. Do you know anything about this?" Dumbledore said, looking at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Ryou and Yugi shared a glance. _Think we should trust him Yami? _Yugi sent through the link._ I don't see why not. I don't feel anything bad around him_ Yami sent back. Dumbledore noticed the blank look on Yugi's face and waited patiently for him to answer his question. When Yugi snapped out of his trance, he turned to Dumbledore and said "We do know about the seven items this Voldemort is after. They are called the Millennium Items, and they house powerful ancient Egyptian magic. Each item has its own ability, and if they are controlled by the wrong person, they can cause some of the greatest devastation known to man. I possess one of the items, the Millennium Puzzle. This item houses the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, named Yami. You may not be able to see him, but he is stood right next to me now".

"Don't worry, I can see both spirits. How about you Ryou, what is your connection in this?" Dumbledore said.

"Well… I possess the Millennium Ring. I also have possession of the Millennium Eye. The ring also houses a spirit, an Ancient Egyptian tomb robber named Bakura" Ryou said nervously.

"And do you know who possesses the other five?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Ishizu Ishtar has the Millennium Necklace, Marik Ishtar has the Millennium Rod and Shadi possesses the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales" Yugi said.

"Ishizu and Marik I know about. Who is this Shadi?" Dumbledore asked.

Shadi is some idiot spirit that pops up at the most unexpected times with some cryptic message. He was a priest in Ancient Egypt" said Bakura, deciding to voice his opinion on the matter. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Please excuse Bakura. He doesn't have the best manners" he said.

"That's alright. I am the headmaster of a school, I am used to the way young people speak" said Dumbledore. He had clearly forgotten that they were spirits of Ancient Egypt, and both Bakura and Yami were outraged.

"Young people? _Young _people? We are 5000 years older than you" Yami said, a look of indignation his face.

"Can it Pharaoh, none of us care how old you are" Seto snapped. Yami didn't say anything, but he gave him his best death glare. Seto obviously ignored it though. Dumbledore watched them in amusement.

"Well, I've told you why you should come to Hogwarts, it is now up to you if you're going to come or not. I will return same time tomorrow for your answer. Do not tell any of your friends, family only" Dumbledore said, and with a loud crack, he disappeared. All three teenagers blinked. The only person they had seen that could disappear like that was dead! "I guess this whole thing isn't as much nonsense as I thought it would be" Seto said. Ryou and Yugi nodded.

"So, Kaiba, Ryou. Are you two going to go?" Yugi asked.

"I would like to, but what about school, and our friends? What would we tell them?" Ryou asked, a frown on his face.

"You could just tell them you're going to a boarding school in England" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Are you coming Kaiba?" Yugi asked again.

"I have a company and a little brother to take care of. You really think I will be able to leave either one for ten months?" Seto asked.

"Point. But Mokuba's 12 now, and you have loads of people to take care of the company" Yugi shot back.

"Whatever" Seto said and walked towards Kaiba Corp.

"That guy has an attitude problem" Bakura said.

"And you don't?" Yami countered.

"Aww, little Pharaoh have a crush on the Priest?" Bakura teased. Yami blushed and retreated to his soul room, while Ryou and Yugi sweat dropped. Would those two ever stop fighting? Not likely.

Yami Pandora: Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Pandora: I know there have been no reviews (which I'm a little miffed about) but I'm going to continue regardless of that because I am bored out of my mind and want something to do other than revision.

Chapter 3

(Last Time)  
"Aww, little Pharaoh have a crush on the Priest?" Bakura teased. Yami blushed and retreated to his soul room, while Ryou and Yugi sweat dropped. Would those two ever stop fighting?

(This Time)  
"Hey Grandpa" Yugi called out to Solomon, who was currently sorting out a new delivery of duel monsters cards.  
"Hello Yugi, where have you been?" Solomon asked curiously.  
"Um… well I got this letter this morning" said Yugi slowly.

"What's so unusual about that? Other than the fact it's Sunday" Solomon, clearly confused.

"It was delivered by an owl" Yugi said bluntly. Solomon stared at Yugi as though he had grown another head.

"A… an owl?" he stuttered.

"Yup. It told me to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Yugi continued casually, as though announcing the weather. This time, Solomon dropped the cards he was holding.

"A wizarding school? They don't exist… do they?" Solomon said thoroughly amazed.

"Apparently they do. Yami sensed magic coming from the letter, and it was confirmed when this guy literally appeared out of nowhere. He wants us to attend the school because we're in danger from some 'dark wizard' by the name of Voldemort who's after the Millennium Items. I don't remember a time since getting the Millennium Puzzle that I wasn't being hunted for it" Yugi said. He sensed a feeling of hurt coming through the link. _Don't worry Yami; I don't regret having the Puzzle. If there was a choice between living normally and one of my friends, I'd choose my friend _Yugi told him. The spirit perked up and came out in his spiritual form. He watched as Yugi and Solomon picked up the cards and placed them on the shelves, Yugi alternating between talking to him and his Grandfather. Even though Solomon couldn't see Yami, he was perfectly aware he was there and had grown accustomed to hearing his Grandson talking to what seemed the air. Yami wished he could have a body of his own. Although Yugi was a good friend, he ached to have more people to talk to. He could talk to Yugi's friends when he had possession of the body, and the tomb robber and Kaiba were so insulting and annoying. Yugi had noticed the spirits depression and had tried countless times to cheer him up, but nothing ever seemed to work. Yami would pretend to be happy so that Yugi wouldn't worry, but Yugi always saw through the act. Yugi worried about the spirit greatly, and wondered if Yami would ever be truly happy.

(In London)  
"Marik, get moving" Ishizu snapped. She was not in a good mood. Not since they had set off from Egypt. The plane flight had been long and hot, the weather in England was awful and the traffic in London was atrocious. Why they had to come to England was beyond her… apart from the fact that Albus Dumbledore had insisted it was imperative that she and Marik came. He'd explained briefly that a dark wizard was after the Millennium Items, and that she and Marik were prime targets, as they also had the tablet of the Pharaoh. So here they were in England, getting soaking wet. Marik hurriedly caught with his sister, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Even though she was usually calm and collected, when she lost her temper she gave a whole new meaning to the word furious.

They made their way to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron, which looked small and grubby looking. Ishizu frowned. She was sure Dumbledore said that this was a famous place. Never the less, she and Marik walked in to meet a man called Rubeus Hagrid. AS she stepped in she nearly gasped at all the strange people there. Sure, she and Marik would be considered strange, but they were only two people. There had to be at least a couple of dozen in here. A lot of them were wearing pointy hats, and unusually coloured robes, such as jade green or lavender.

A few heads turned t look at the pair that had just come in. Marik glared at them, making them quickly turn their heads. Marik hated to be stared at. Ishizu had noticed the Millennium Rod glowing threateningly from his belt and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looked at her and she shook her head at him. They walked over to an empty table and sat down. Ishizu was getting annoyed by the quick glances she and Marik were receiving. Had they never seen an Egyptian before? Besides, it's not as though they were dressed normally.

After a few minutes a huge man entered the pub. Marik was shocked. He had thought Odion was tall, but this man had to tower him by around two feet! The man made his way over to them. "You mus' be Ishizu and Marik Ishtar. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, but call me Hagrid" the giant said with a grin.

"Yes, I am Ishizu and this is my brother Marik" Ishizu said in that mysterious voice of hers. Marik rolled his eyes. Would she ever give up with that voice? Not likely.

"Well, yeh'll have to stay here until you get all your supplies. While you are here, I will show around Diagon Alley along with all the other transfers when they get here, so you can get your supplies. Yeh'll then be taken to another location" Hagrid explained.

"'Other' transfers?" Ishizu inquired.

"Yeah, there are three more coming in from Japan" Hagrid said. Ishizu and Marik exchanged a glance, already catching on to whom they were, but they wanted to make sure.

"Would two of them happen to be called Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Yep, the other is called Seto Kaiba. Yeh know them?" Hagrid asked.

"Lets say we go back a long way" Ishizu said cryptically. Hagrid looked at her, but said nothing.

"Hey, Tom. These two need rooms until they have all Marik's school supplies" Hagrid called over to the bar tender.

"Right, follow me then" Tom said to the two Egyptians. They rose from their seats and left Hagrid waiting for them. After they had left their bags in their rooms, they walked back down stairs. Hagrid was stood waiting for them near the door. "Well, I'd better be off. I'll be back in a couple of days, when the others arrive" he said and walked out the back door (the one with the brick wall). Ishizu and Marik stared after him. After a minute, they shook out of their trance and walked back upstairs. They changed into their nightclothes, going to sleep after their long flight.

(Grimmauld Place)  
To say Harry was not happy would be an understatement. He was seething. He'd just found out that Draco Malfoy was here along with some other Slytherins and one of his best friends was on his side! After everything Malfoy had put them through, Hermione could still forgive him, along with Ginny. _'Must be a girl thing'_ he thought to himself bitterly. He couldn't understand why they trusted the Slytherins do easily. And then there was that girl, Enma. She was weird, to put it lightly. She had red eyes, like Voldemort, so he presumed that she was no good, no matter how much (or little in her case) she protested. In fact, she'd hardly defended herself, which either made her a poor liar or that she was telling the truth and couldn't be bothered making people see that. He sulked up in his and Ron's room, refusing to come out, even when dinner was called. He heard footsteps outside his door. "Go away" he shouted. Instead, whoever it was, opened the door and walked in.

"You know, there's no point in this. Just accept that we're not on Voldemort's side" came Draco's voice. Harry's temper suddenly flared suddenly.

"Then what was that threat about before the summer holiday?" Harry snarled. Draco visibly flinched and looked away ashamedly.

"Um… sorry about that, but… I had to play the part of the 'Deatheater's kid'" Draco said sorrowfully. Harry almost believed him, but he couldn't trust a Malfoy just because he sounded regretful. Harry sighed and pushed past Draco to head down stairs. Draco hadn't expected Harry to believe him, but he had hoped for it. He shook his head and followed Harry downstairs.

The kitchen was rather cramped, what with the Slytherins under protection and 'that strange girl'. Remus walked in, followed closely by Enma. "This girl has been under the influence of the Veritaserum. She's what she says she is, she has no ill will towards us" he said.

"Maybe the potion doesn't work on her, she has RED eyes! Only You-Know-Who has red eyes, she must be evil" Ron shouted. A brief look of hurt passed over Enma's face, but it went as soon as it came and a blank look came upon her face. "Ron, I think we should just trust her, especially if she's under the influence of a truth potion. The only thing I think could be more effective than that would be to torture it out of her" Ginny said quietly, moving her chair over so Enma could sit beside her. Enma walked silently over to the space, summoning a chair to her before sitting down and saying a quiet "thank you" to Ginny. Ginny smiled at her, and Enma gave her a small, brief smile back. They soon started eating, and Remus spoke up. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to meet the exchange students and to get your supplies. I wonder if Hagrid be able to manage them all. I've heard that one of them has a temper, and the others have strange mood swings".

"Mood swings? I thought they were all boys" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so sexist, Ron. Boys can have mood swings too" she snapped. Everyone sighed and turned back to their meal. Hermione and Ron would always fight about everything.

Yami Pandora: please get reviewing. I'm going to be at my Dad's until around Tuesday, so I won't be able to update for a few days, I expect 5 more reviews by that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami Pandora: Thank you for the reviews : )  
The first one was so negative, I thought people would hate, but like I care. I'm glad people like it though.  
DreamCherry66: Thank you for all your reviews, I'm happy you would go so far to make sure I'd continue the fic.  
jak'idiot: I'd class that first one as zero, as the reviewer is such a bitch who can't accept a few changes to the story line, but I'm just happy that some people actually like it! And I'm gonna need that good luck, G.C.S.E's are next week!

Chapter 4

(Last Time)  
"Mood swings? I thought they were all boys" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so sexist, Ron. Boys can have mood swings too" she snapped. Everyone sighed and turned back to their meal. Hermione and Ron would always fight about everything.

(This Time)  
The next day, Yugi and Ryou walked back to the clock tower to meet Professor Dumbledore. So are you going to accept Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa seems to think it's a good idea. He feels we would be better protected with others who can use magic" Yugi answered. "Are you accepting?" Yugi continued.

"May as well, nothing else to do really. My father says he may be away until next August, so I'm going to be on my own if I stay" Ryou said. Yugi looked sadly at Ryou. Ryou always seemed to be alone. Although the spirit in his Millennium Ring had calmed down, he still did enough damage to make the others avoid him, and his father was always in another country. Ryou smiled suddenly and said "It should be interesting meeting others with magic". Yugi just nodded his agreement.

They stopped in front of the clock and waited. From the direction of Kaiba Corp, they saw Seto and Mokuba walking up… well Mokuba started running as soon as he saw them. When Seto caught up to his brother, he glared at Yugi and Ryou in his way greeting. "Hi guys, are you going to this weird school too? I managed to _convince _Seto into going" Mokuba said, a smirk forming on his lips as he explained bout Seto. Seto gave out a long suffering sigh. In their soul rooms, the two Yami's were laughing their heads off, which was rather distracting for Yugi and Ryou, who were outwardly frowning. "What's wrong" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? ... Oh, Bakura is a little… hyper right now" Ryou said nervously, looking at Seto.

"Let me guess. About me, right?" Seto said sarcastically. Ryou looked nervously at Seto again while Mokuba sweat dropped.

Seeeetoooo, you promised to be nice" Mokuba whined. Seto cringed at his promise. Mokuba had not stopped nagging him about it since yesterday.

"I said I would be civil to _them_, I never said anything about psychotic Yami's" Seto retorted. This time Yugi and Ryou sweat dropped. Their time at Hogwarts was going be… interesting. _Hey Yami, Kaiba thinks you're psychotic. How do you feel about that?_ Yugi teased. Yami pouted across the link._ You're mean!_ Yami retorted childishly. He then left the puzzle in his spiritual. "Hi Yami" Ryou said then noticed the pout on Yami's face. "Yugi teasing you about…" he started, then looked in Seto's direction. "Is he teasing you about that again?" he finished lamely.

"Yes, but I'll get him back. I always do" Yami said, his pout turning to a smirk. Yugi eeped, and ran behind Ryou. Seto rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'idiots' under his breath. Bakura decided that he was going to join in. "So, the shrimp is getting the better of the almighty Pharaoh again. I never thought the great Pharaoh would let the midget tease him about his love life" he sneered. Yami glared at him. "Oops, my mistake. You don't have a love life, do you? What with your love being a mortal". Yami was seething, and about ready to attack Bakura. Bakura noticing this, and not having a second death wish, transported himself back to the Millennium Ring.

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked innocently. Even though he couldn't see the Yami's he still knew when they were there, and they were usually very close to either Ryou or Yugi. Yami blushed. After all, he was in love with the younger Kaiba's brother.

"Um… nothing, just the tomb robber being the tomb robber" Yami stuttered. Mokuba frowned, not totally believing Yami.

"If that's right, why is Yugi teasing you too?" Mokuba asked slyly. _'Ha. Got him. People think kids are naïve, but I'll show them'_ Mokuba thought in victory. He had noticed Yami's and Seto's love for each other, and was getting frustrated that they wouldn't tell one another. Yami blushed a brighter red and tried to retreat back into the puzzle, but Yugi stopped him. "Oh no you don't. Go on, tell him" Yugi said with a smirk. Yami looked pleadingly at Yugi, but Yugi did not sway from his decision. The only way to get these two to confess was to force them.

A loud crack from behind them saved Yami from answering. He sighed in relief, and looked thankfully at Dumbledore. "Hello. Have you made your decisions?" Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle present in his eyes.

"Yes, we're all going" Yugi said.

"Reluctantly" Seto muttered. Dumbledore smiled.

"I take it this is the younger Kaiba. Now what exactly did you have to do in order to get your brother here? He asked. Mokuba smirked and said

"Weeeell, I had to do some minor black-mailing. My brother is…." He began, but was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He glared up at his big brother, who mock-glared back. Dumbledore's grin widened.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get going…" he began, but Seto cut him off.

"What about my brother? I will not leave him here alone"

"He may come with us, and can stay at the orders head quarters" Dumbledore said. Seto nodded. "Well, touch this and we'll be off" Dumbledore said, pulling an ordinary clock out of his pocket. Everyone looked at Dumbledore as though he gone nuts. "Oh, this is a port key. It will transport us to the Leaky Cauldron in London" he explained noticing the looks. They all touched the clock. They were a bit alarmed when they felt the swirling sensation in their stomachs, but didn't let go. When the swirling had stopped, they found themselves inside an old looking pub. As they looked around, they instantly knew this wasn't a normal pub. A voice popped them back to reality. "Ah, Dumbledore. The other two are here, as well as Harry Potter and his friends".

"Thank you Tom. As soon as Hagrid gets here, I will be on my way" Dumbledore said. He ushered them to a table in the corner and they all waited patiently for Hagrid to arrive. A loud set of footsteps told Dumbledore Hagrid had arrived. He stood up to greet him. "Hello Professor Dumbledore sir. These the other transfers?" He looked curiously at them, mostly at Yugi with his tri-coloured hair.

"It's natural" Yugi said briefly, knowing what the large man was looking at. He couldn't complain about the staring though, as he had been doing it himself. If he had thought Seto had towered him, this guy was a mountain. He must have been a couple of feet taller than Seto, and Seto was considered tall. Even Seto had had a brief look of surprise on his face, before replacing it with his usual icy mask. "Who's this little one?" Hagrid asked, pointing at Mokuba.

"That's Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba. Young Seto was adamant that his brother not be left behind" Dumbledore explained. "Well, I'd better be going. Lots to do at Hogwarts" and with crack he disappeared again.

"We'd better get the Ishtars…" Hagrid started.

"The Ishtars? That damn woman is here?" Seto suddenly said. He couldn't stand Ishizu's fate speeches.

"Yes. Both Marik and Ishizu Ishtar are here, though only Marik is going to Hogwarts" Hagrid said.

"So why did _she_ have to come?" Seto asked bitterly.

"She has some connection with some items. She's been brought here for her own safety" Hagrid explained.

"Let me guess. Another crackpot is after the Millennium items, right?" Seto said sounding bored already. Someone trying to steal the Millennium items no longer surprised him.

"Hey, about time you lot showed up. Ishizu has been boring me with all her lectures 'don't lose control of your anger' 'don't use the Millennium Rod except in emergencies' and don't get me started on the fate stuff" came a relieved voice from behind them. They turned and saw Marik, looking the same as ever with all his jewellery and strange clothing. Ishizu appeared behind him dressed in her usual Egyptian attire.

"Now we're all here, let's get going" Hagrid said. He led them out the back of the pub and began tapping bricks, much to the bemusement of everyone else. They all stared when the bricks began moving themselves, to reveal to a long street with a big white building at the end of it. Hagrid began walking down the street saying "Welcome to Diagon Alley. First we go to Gringott's, the wizard bank, to exchange your money and then we get your supplies". No one answered as they followed him, looking at all the strange shops. As they walked past the first set of doors, Yugi could hear Yami snickering in his soul room _Look at what that door says. Bakura will want to rob to prove them wrong_. Yugi rolled his eyes and continued walking; now ignoring his Yami's laughing. He noticed a silence in his mind when he saw the bank workers. They were shorter than he was! "Those are goblins" Hagrid explained when he caught Yugi's stare. Yugi blinked.

"You mean you have all these strange creatures in your world?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, we have vampires, hags, banshees, werewolves, unicorns and a whole lot more than what you muggles can think of" said Hagrid.

"Muggles?" Mokuba asked.

"Non-magic people" Hagrid explained simply. They walked up to a large desk with yet another goblin sat behind it. "We have come to exchange money for the exchange students" Hagrid said to him. The goblin looked at the exchange students and then back to Hagrid. The students all handed their money to the goblin, who counted it and then dumped a load of bronze, silver and gold coins on the counter and began counting them. "The bronze ones are knuts, the silver ones are sickles and the gold ones are galleons. 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon" Hagrid explained. The goblin handed the money to them and they put money in their small bags and left to buy supplies.

((I'm no good at shopping… sorry))

They finally arrived at the wand shop. This was the one Bakura and Marik had been looking forward to, they could cause some destruction with a magic wand. They couldn't use their Millennium Items because they didn't know who worked for Voldemort and who didn't so they had to keep them hidden. When they entered the shop, they saw shelf upon shelf of thin, long boxes, all stacked messily. They were surprised that the owner could find anything in there.

"Ah, you must be the new transfers Professor Dumbledore told me about" came a creepy voice from the shadows. A man walked from among the shelves and moved towards them. "Well then, which one first?" Ollivander asked. Yugi and Ryou looked nervously at the strange man, and Marik rolled his eyes and said "I'll go first" and stepped towards Ollivander. Ollivander flicked his own wand towards the desk and a tape measure floated into his hand.

"Now, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"Um… I'm left handed" Marik said, not understanding what he meant.

"Hold out your arm" Ollivander said. Marik did as he was told, and he and the others gasped in surprise when the tape measure started measuring Marik on its own. They were even more surprised when the tape measure started measuring other parts of his body. Marik was soon becoming annoyed with the tape measure and slapped it to the other side of the shop when it started measuring his head. He glared at Ollivander, who paid no attention and began looking for a wand. He brought back box after box, but with every wand something else got smashed. Ollivander finally brought back an old looking box with hieroglyphs on it. "Here, this wand was made using Egyptian wood. The core is entirely Egyptian too. This wand hasn't been compatible with anyone since it was a thousand years ago" Ollivander said as he handed the wand to Marik. As Marik grasped the wand, gold and violet sparks flew from the wand. "About time" Marik grumbled.

The rest of the wand trying went the same (although Ryou and Yugi didn't end up getting violent with the tape measure), with each of them ending up with a wand from Egypt. They all paid and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with all their new supplies.

"Well that was an interesting shopping trip" Ryou said with a smile.

"Yeah, the wizarding world is really cool" Yugi said. Marik joined them at the table.

"This place is weird" he said, looking around at all the people in the room.

"Well, I bet we seem weird to them. Besides, we've seen weird things before right?" Yugi said.

"Yeah but I've grown up around that weird stuff. This is all new" Marik shot back. Yugi laughed at Marik, while Marik mock pouted.

The door of the pub opened and a large group of people walked in. There were a lot of red heads, a blond, a boy with jet black hair, a girl with bushy hair and the last one was a girl with long black hair. The bushy haired looked over to the three item holders curiously, and some recognition came over her face, especially when Seto sat with them. Her mouth dropped open and she walked towards them. "A… are you the exchange students from Egypt and Japan?" she asked nervously. They four teenagers looked at her (well Seto glared at her).

"Yes, I'm Yugi Moto, this is Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba" Yugi answered pointing to the others as he introduced them.

"I knew it!" Hermione squealed. "You're the number one duellist in the world, and Seto Kaiba owns one of the most advanced companies in the world, and I think I know the other two, but I'm not entirely sure. I've definitely heard the name Marik Ishtar before though" Hermione said quickly. Seto had raised an eyebrow at her comment about him. _'ONE of the most advanced companies in the world? I've invented things most people can only dream of making!' _he thought indignantly.

"That's because I'm the psycho at Battle City" Marik said. Hermione blinked.

"Psycho? Um… OK. My name is Hermione Granger and these…" Hermione said pointing at her friends "are my friends"

"Harry Potter" Harry said.

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Fred and George Weasley" the twins said in unison. The exchange students blinked. _Hey Yami, how do you think they did that?_ Yugi sent down the mental link. _I don't know, there is only this new magic around them _Yami sent back. Hermione and the others looked curiously at him. When he came back to reality, he noticed their stares. "Heh, sorry I tend to space out a lot" Yugi said nervously. Hagrid walked up to them.

"Hello, didn' expect to see you today" he said beaming at Harry and his friends.

"Hello Hagrid, we've just met the exchange students" Harry said.

"Yeah well, we're going to be stayin' here tonight, as it's so late. We'll head off for the order early tomorrow morning, so you'd best be gettin' to bed" Hagrid said. With that he left.

Soon afterwards, everyone had gone upstairs and were fast asleep after talking about the events of that day.

Yami Pandora: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Stupid thing wouldn't let me sign in and kept telling me to 'try again later'. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't… well tough! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami Pandora: I am getting sooo nervous about my exams next week _shivers and hides_.  
Thank you for your reviews DreamCherry66.

Chapter 5

(Last Time)  
"Yeah well, we're going to be stayin' here tonight, as it's so late. We'll head off for the order early tomorrow morning, so you'd best be gettin' to bed" Hagrid said. With that he left.

Soon afterwards, everyone had gone upstairs and were fast asleep after talking about the events of that day.

(This Time)  
Yugi awoke to the sun shining through the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard a knocking on his door, and then a voice. "Hey, Yugi, get up already Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid are here" he heard Ryou say. Yugi shot up out of bed, saying

"Kay, I'll be down in a minute" while scrambling around trying hurriedly to get dressed. Yami was floating around the room, laughing at Yugi's attempts to be quick. "Shut up" Yugi snapped. The attempt at being scary just made Yami laugh harder. Yugi muttered some curse words under his breath as he got himself ready.

When he finally made it downstairs, he was greeted by all the same people as yesterday. "Now that Mr Moto has finally joined us, we can be going" Dumbledore said, that usual twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He held out a teapot this time and told everyone to touch it. The same feeling came in his stomach as the port key took them to their destination. They found themselves on an empty street. Seto's eyes narrowed. _'This doesn't look like a place wizards would be in'_ he thought, but then his perceptive gaze fell on two particular houses. Their numbers were 11 and 13, but there was no number 12 between them. "I'm willing to bet that we're staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place, right?" he asked sarcastically. Most of the others jumped in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked amazed.

"Quite simple really" Seto sneered. "There is a street sign over there, and house number 12 is missing". The wizards were amazed at the boys' perceptiveness.

"Well, read this piece of paper and imagine this address clearly in your mind" Dumbledore said. They did so, and to their amazement numbers 11 and 13 seemed to move away from each other and another house appeared in between them, number 12.

Once they were all inside, Ron walked up to Seto and said "How on earth are you so observant? Not even Hermione could figure it out when we first came here, and she's the smartest witch in the school!" Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he led his brother and carried his bags into the living room. Everyone heard a loud crash, then a loud shrieking voice. "Oh no, not again! Tonks, you really need to be more careful" Mrs Weasley said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but it's in the way" a young woman with bright green hair said.

"Just be more careful, now I have to go shut that portrait up again" Mrs Weasley said. The exchange students blinked. Talking paintings? Seeing the look of confusion on their faces Dumbledore explained to them that in the magical world it was possible for paintings to move and talk. Seto rolled his eyes and took his laptop out. "Seto, you promised you weren't going to do any work for the remainder of the summer holidays" Mokuba whined.

"I'm not _working, _I'm _checking_ on Kaiba Corp. There's a difference you know" Seto retorted coolly.

"Whatever, no _checking_ either then" Mokuba said.

"Let me think about that… OK, thought about it… No" Seto said mockingly.

You know, technology doesn't work in areas where there is a lot of magical activity" Hermione said. Mokuba smirked in triumph at his older brother, while he cursed under his breath. He put his laptop away and walked out of the room.

"He takes his work too seriously" Mokuba said.

"I can tell, seems like he's got a stick up his arse" Ron said.

"Hey, don't talk about my nii-sama like that" Mokuba said fiercely.

"Nii-sama? What's that?" Ron said dumbstruck.

"Ha, someone younger than you knows two languages, baka" Mokuba said jokingly. Ron growled and his ears turned red. The others laughed at the once again hyper child.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, can you show them to their rooms? Everyone else in the order is so busy at the moment" Mr Weasley said.

"Sure. Come on guys" Hermione said. As they led them upstairs Hermione said to them "There aren't enough bedrooms for everyone, so you'll have to share, OK?"

"Yeah, we don't mind, just don't put me in with Bakura" Marik said seriously.

"Bakura? I thought his name was Ryou" Harry said curiously. _Think we should tell them?_ Ryou asked his Yami. _If you want_ Bakura replied. Ryou looked over to Yugi, and he seemed to be having the same conversation with his Yami.

"Yes my name is Ryou Bakura, but Bakura is a spirit" Ryou said nervously. Harry and the others blinked.

"What he means is I'm a dead guy who inhabits his body" a creepy voice said. They all jumped and saw an almost exact replica of Ryou.

"Wha… who are you?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Do all of you have one of these spirits?"

"Um, actually only me and Ryou do" Yugi said, his own Yami revealing himself.

"What's the deal? These 'spirits' look just like you" Ron said.

"We are spirits that inhabit the Millennium Items our friends wear. We are around 5000 years old" Yami said.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Ron demanded.

"Yes, mortal…. Don't look at me like that, if I meant you harm I would have done it by now" Bakura snapped, noticing the doubtful looks he was receiving. Harry and his friends blinked again.

"Are you… evil spirits?" Hermione asked.

"Ye…" Bakura began.

"No" Yami cut off. "As much as Bakura claims to be evil, he is no longer harming innocent souls" Yami said coolly.

"Yeah, only the bad ones. How boring" Bakura sulked. The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Marik what did you mean about not sharing with Bakura? What's so bad about that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, whenever we're together, we tend to get into trouble" Marik said. Mokuba snickered.

"Yeah, like trashing my brothers tournament" he said. Bakura and Marik glared and Mokuba instantly shut up. Not doing what they told you was like signing a death wish. Harry and friends proceeded to show the exchange students to their rooms. Mokuba and Seto were obviously sharing, and the other three were together as well, despite the warning Marik had given them. They only maintained that Yugi could keep them out of trouble. Yugi sighed. _'Why me?'_ he thought to himself.

Mokuba ran downstairs later on that night to get his brother. Little did he know his brother had been working on something. When he found Seto, he found him working on his LAPTOP? "I thought they said electrical stuff didn't work here" Mokuba said with is eyes narrowed. Seto smirked at him.

"Well…" Seto began innocently… innocently as he could manage anyway. "I found a way to make it work here. Not that hard really"

"Seto, you promised" Mokuba whined. Seto sat there in mock thought for a moment and then

"Oh well" he said with a shrug. Mokuba anime fell and sweat dropped.

"Come on, everyone else is going to bed, you need to sleep too you know" Mokuba whined. Seto rolled his eyes at his brothers' childish behaviour, but packed his laptop away and followed him upstairs anyway.

Only two other people remained up. Marik sat in the living room, looking into the fire. He didn't here Enma come up behind him. "You seem sad" she said.

"Yeah" Marik said not looking up at her.

"What's wrong?" Enma asked.

"Even though I have changed, I'm not completely accepted by my friends. Don't blame them though, would you?" Enma frowned.

"What did you do to make them lose trust in you?" Usually she wasn't a nosy person, but Marik interested her.

"Well, during the battle city tournament… you know what that is right?" At her nod he continued. "At battle city I was a little… insane. I too had a darker half, but unlike Yugi's and Ryou's my darker half was born out of the anger in my heart. This darkness took over me and killed my father. I was led to believe that Yugi's Yami was responsible for his death, so I came to battle city to get revenge. But when my darker half took complete control of me, I learned the truth, and tried to help the Pharaoh be rid of him". He didn't know why he opened up to her. HE just seemed to know that she could be trusted.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what you were led to believe and what your darker half did" Enma said quietly and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks. Your talk has helped. I'm going to bed now good night" and with that he walked out of the room, as he did so he heard a 'good night' from her and left her looking at the flames as he had been

Yami Pandora: well that took a while, or least it seemed a while to me, I've been so bored lately.Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Yami Pandora: Well, my exams have started, well they had when I started writing this… they've finished now and I don't have to go into school for two weeks and then it's just the leavers assembly. YAY! Good luck to anyone else taking exams. So sorry it's taken me sooo long to update!  
DreamCherry66: Glad you found it funny. I find a lot of things Seto says funny, and I don't know why. Maybe it's the way he says them, but anyway, I'm not much good at writing funny stuff so me happy now!  
Nachzes Black-Rider: Yes you can kill Cloaked Fox if you want… if she's alive after I've finished. I love the sword idea, but that would make the death too quick and not painful enough. Try using a dull object, like a spoon. It will hurt more. I've read your fic and it's brilliant and funny and I love it, so don't you dare wait 6 months before updating… but for some reason it won't let me review.  
Kawiilover300: I'm glad you like it!  
jak'idiot: you don't have to apologize for not reviewing, I don't mind although I do like knowing what people think about my fics. Glad you liked the creepy thing. Sleeping is easier said than done. I have insomnia 'sob sob'  
Anime-Blade: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!

Chapter 6

(Last Time)

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what you were led to believe and what your darker half did" Enma said quietly and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks. Your talk has helped. I'm going to bed now good night" and with that he walked out of the room, as he did so he heard a 'good night' from her and left her looking at the flames as he had been

(This Time)  
Mrs Weasley came downstairs early to make breakfast for everyone. What she found in the kitchen shocked her. Seto Kaiba was sat at the table working on his laptop. "Wha…? How did you…? How the hell did you do that?" she asked. The look of shock on her face almost made Seto laugh. Almost.

"I got my technology to work. What's so surprising about that?" he asked innocently as he could manage.

"Magic and technology don't work! How did you do it, no ones ever managed to do this before!" she said, trying to calm herself down. Seto rolled his eyes and turned back to his work, ignoring any more questions she had.

Gradually everyone was awake, even Ron, who in Seto's opinion was just like Joey so he didn't get on with him at all. All the wizards and witches stared at him as he typed away. "Don't you start, I've had enough grief from her" Seto said in annoyance, jerking his head towards Mrs Weasley. Ron didn't listen.

"How did you do that? Even Hermione hasn't been able to come up with anything like that!" he said. _'Yup, another mutt. Can't listen to anything people say'_ Seto thought. He rolled his eyes and ignored him, which got Ron mad. "Hey, I asked you a question, are you going to answer it?" Ron asked impatiently. Seto looked up from the screen and regarded Ron for a moment.

"If I was going to answer your question I would have done so by now. You are wasting your breath even bothering to ask such stupid questions" Seto said coolly. _Uh oh, this Ron is too much like Joey. He and Kaiba are going to have a lot of arguments _Yugi said to Yami. _Oh well, it will be kinda amusing watching him pick on someone else for a change_ Yami sent back, enjoying the show. Yugi rolled his eyes at the spirit before turning his attention back to the scene before him.

"Hey, you can't talk to people like that" Ron yelled.

"I just did, didn't I?" Seto retorted. Ron was turning a brighter shade of red with every passing second, and Seto was smirking. He knew he was going to win this argument.

"You, you…" Ron stuttered in his anger.

"I… I what?" Seto mimicked.

"You bastard" Ron yelled. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"That the best you can do?" he inquired. "Guess you are more like the mutt than I thought". Ron looked at Seto in confusion.

"Let me clarify that for your obviously under developed brain. I know someone just like you, and I hate him. Says a lot about what I think about you" Seto said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione had to restrain Ron from jumping on Seto, while Seto sat in his chair smirking. Ron stormed out of the room, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere in this fight. "Hey, nii-sama, you said you wouldn't cause any arguments" Mokuba whined.

"I didn't. He was the one asking stupid questions" Seto retorted. Mokuba blinked and then

"Whatever" and walked after Ron.

"You certainly have a way with people Kaiba" Yami said appearing in his spiritual form beside Yugi. This caused everyone to shriek, even those who had already seen him as they were not used to him being around.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Yami" Seto stated. Yami's response was to childishly stick his tongue out, causing Seto to roll his eyes and mutter "reject" under his breath.

"Are you guys always like this?" Harry asked.

"Yep, they always argue. Kaiba can't seem accept the fact that Yami and Yugi beat in Duel Monsters" Ryou said. Seto glared at Ryou, who eeped and made a hasty retreat out of the room. An awkward silence fell upon the room after those arguments and only the sound of sausage and bacon could be heard frying in the kitchen as everyone sat around the table. Most of them sat there looking awkward, but Seto sat there ignoring everyone and everything that had nothing to do with Kaiba Corp.

Draco walked into the room. "It's quiet in here, that's never happened before" he said in amazement, breaking the silence.

"Well, there were a couple arguments in here earlier Draco" Hermione said, glancing in Seto's direction, who glared right back at her causing her flinch. She thought his glares could scare even Voldemort! Draco saw what she was looking at and understood. Even though he had just met the students and spent next to no time with them, he knew Seto was someone you didn't want to piss off.

"Hang on, since when have you called him 'Draco'?" Harry demanded. Hermione flinched again. She should have expected this, but she didn't think he would react so badly.

"Since he joined or side" she replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"How can you believe he joined our side so easily? What about everything he's ever done to us?" Harry said, raising his voice.

"Dumbledore trusts him doesn't he? And if Dumbledore trusts someone they usually turn out to be good!" Hermione shot back losing her temper with the immature boy. She'd had enough of this from Ron.

"Yeah usually, and Dumbledore's a little crazy anyway" Harry muttered. SMACK!

"WILL YOU GROW UP ALREADY? HE AND THE OTHER SLYTHERINS HAVE BEEN PROVEN TO BE GENUINE IN THEIR DECISION TO JOIN OUR SIDE, SO DEAL WITH IT!" Hermione yelled, completely losing control of herself. She was breathing heavily, looking at the red mark growing on Harry's face. "I'm sorry I did that Harry, but you really should accept they have changed" she said quietly, regaining control. With that she walked out of the room.

"A word of advice Potter. Never piss off a female, it never ends well" Draco said. Harry merely glared at him and stalked off to his room.

(A few weeks later… it's the 1st September)  
Grimmauld Place was currently the centre of activity. Around a dozen teenagers were getting ready for their first day back (or just first day) at Hogwarts. Yells of 'where's my book' or 'where's my cloak' were heard up and down the stairs, and the adults were getting frustrated. The only three who seemed to be ready, Seto, Hermione and Draco were waiting patiently for the others to pack their belongings. Mokuba would be returning to Japan later on that day after Seto had left.

When everyone was finally ready, which took a very long time with so many of them; they went outside to see some ministry cars waiting for them. "Hey, Harry, I guess you're definitely the ministry's hero again. They've even provided cars for us" said Ron. Hermione and a few others rolled their eyes and walked towards a car and got in. The others followed shortly, and to Joey's and Seto's displeasure, they ended up sitting next to each other. Glares were exchanged throughout the journey and insults were thrown back and forth. Nothing original, just the same old insults such as 'money bags' or 'mutt'.

When they finally arrived at the station, Yugi and Seto were immediately pounced on by all the muggles who were fans of duel monsters and a few gathered around Ryou and Marik, who were recognized from the Battle City tournament. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "These guys are actually as popular as you are in the wizarding world. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be as popular as you!" Ron said incredulously. Harry only nodded, still dumbstruck by the popularity of the exchange students, while Hermione and the others were laughing at the predicament the three duellists were in.

When they managed to shake themselves of their annoying fan girls, they quickly followed Remus and the Weasleys to the platform. Seto threw a glare that clearly said 'if-you-do-not-shut-up-I-will-make-you', which made all those laughing instantly stop. "You know, I don't know which one is colder, him or Snape" Ron muttered, thinking Seto had not heard him.

"Hey, kid, if you're going to talk about me behind my back you should at least make sure I can't hear you, or don't you have the brain capacity for that?" Seto said sarcastically. Yami struggled not to laugh at Ron's face; it was so much like Joey's when Seto insulted him. Those two truly were very similar, which was probably why Seto liked picking on him so much. "So where is this platform 9 and ¾?" Seto said sarcastically to Mr Weasley.

"See that barrier between platforms 9 and 10? Walk straight through it" Mr Weasley said as though this sort of thing happened everyday… which it did for him. Seto blinked. It was not often that Seto got confused, but this was one of those rare times… one of those VERY rare times. "Just watch the others" Mr Weasley said. He gestured towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who immediately walked through the barrier. None of them were too shocked this time. They had seen Yami and Bakura walk through walls many times… although, they are spirits. It took some time trying to get the exchange students through the barrier, as all of them were known to the muggles, so they kept on attracting attention. Eventually, the wizards had to put a cloaking spell on them and erase the memories of the muggles. "These exchange students had better be worth all the trouble we're going through" Mr Weasley grumbled.

Yami Pandora: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update sooner… promise, so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME… yet. Anyway, please review, even if it's bad. I need to let off some steam, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Yami Pandora: Thank you for your reviews. I noticed there was some confusion with Joey. He's not actually in this fic, he was only compared with Ron, and as he and Joey are so alike Seto likes to pick on him. Hope that's cleared up.  
DARLENEARTIST: Glad you like it! I am going to try to keep them in character as much as possible, because it's often funnier when they argue. I also like Yami Bakura… probably because he's sadistic…  
Nachzes Black-Rider: Thanks for your review! No, Joey's not in it (as explained above), yes Draco is smart, but then all boys should learn not to piss a female off. My brother pisses me off all the time, and he always winds up getting hurt and he's twice my size! No, Hermione's not PMSing, she's just stressed that her friends can't accept the change in the Slytherin students.  
Hinageshi: oops, I made a mistake in that chapter, I have now corrected it. Yami was not supposed to be seen, sorry about that but hey, no ones perfect.  
DreamCherry66: You really seem to like this fic, YAY; I must be doing something right then! I found your review quite funny. Me like funny.  
NKingy: I'm glad you like it, and as I mentioned before there was some confusion with Joey.  
Scarab Dynasty: I am having fun writing this, I wouldn't be doing it if it was boring me. Yugi was only joking about the whole shadow realm thing; he couldn't harm the most vile cockroach in the world! He also doesn't know how much magic McGonagall has been involved in… so yeah. Hope you read the rest of it… oh yeah, if you're reading this you've already read the rest of it… duh, I'm so stupid. I am soo glad people are enjoying this fic! 16 out of 17 like it so far!

Chapter 7

(Last Time)  
It took some time trying to get the exchange students through the barrier, as all of them were known to the muggles, so they kept on attracting attention. Eventually, the wizards had to put a cloaking spell on them and erase the memories of the muggles. "These exchange students had better be worth all the trouble we're going through" Mr Weasley grumbled.

(This Time)  
When they were all on the station, they saw a large red steam train. "Don't see one those every day" Ryou remarked casually. Yugi and Marik nodded, while Seto snorted and walked off towards the train. The others blinked.

"Is he always this moody? It's not normal, he's a teenager for Merlin's sake" Ron asked.

"Yep, Kaiba's been a cold hearted bastard ever since I met him… but I was a bit of a psycho so I've got no room to talk" Marik remarked as though announcing the weather. Harry and his friends stared at Marik as though he had grown another head. "What?" he asked noticing their stares. "Have you never met a psycho before?" he continued, as though meeting a psychotic mind controlling person was an every day occurrence, although, for Yugi and the others it probably was.

"Um… yes, I guess I have met a 'psycho' before, but… you don't really strike me as a psycho" Harry said. He was surprised to hear that Marik had at some point been psychotic, but then up until his eleventh birthday he didn't believe magic existed.

"You didn't watch the Battle City tournament" Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry, Ron and Ginny said simultaneously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain on the train" she said.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving to get onto the train. There were kids everywhere, and some of the younger ones looked nervous and were still clinging to their parents, while others were chatting enthusiastically to any other kid they could talk to. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny led the exchange students onto the train and after much heaving; they finally got their trunks on the train and went to find a compartment after saying good bye to the Weasleys and Remus. It didn't take them long as they'd arrived quite early. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the exchange students managed to fit themselves into one compartment while Ginny went to find her friends and the Slytherin students went to find their own compartment. Both Enma and Seto sat as far away from the others as possible, near the windows. Enma stared out at the station, watching all the students saying good bye to their parents and getting on the train, while Seto got out his laptop… again… and started working. Harry and Ron stared at him. They had never met a person who took his work as seriously as Seto did, not even Hermione was this obsessive. "What" Seto snapped at them. He found it irritating when people stared at him, which meant he got irritated a lot, as he was one of the most popular people in the world.

"… Nothing…" they said together, flinching away from the death glare he was giving them.

"Um, Kaiba…" Yugi started, but was cut off when Seto turned his glare to him and thought better than to say anything to the agitated CEO. A flash of light was seen from the puzzle and Yugi's features changed slightly, amethyst eyes changing to crimson, hair spiking up more, a large height change and a severe change in attitude. "What Yugi was trying to say, Kaiba, is that you should try to get along with people, instead of scaring them away like that" he said. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Not another friendship speech, don't we get enough of them from that cheerleader of yours?" he sneered. It was Yami's turn to roll his eyes.

"No, not a friendship speech. Advice, you need to stop pushing people away. Do you really want to be alone for your whole life?" Yami questioned. His only reply was a sharp glare.

"Um… Hermione, you were going to tell us something about this 'Battle City' thing?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject. Marik flinched, knowing what was going to be said.

"Yes. Not too long ago Kaiba here hosted a Duel Monsters tournament. Amongst the eight people to reach the finals were Yugi, Ryou and Marik. Ryou was eliminated on his first match of the finals, against Yugi. Kaiba later lost to Yugi, and another duellist named Joey Wheeler, was defeated by Marik. Thing is, every duellist who lost against Marik ended up in some sort of coma and every duel Marik was in, the entire duelling arena was enshrouded in darkness. The final match between Yugi and Marik decided the fate of these duellists. Well, Marik seemed to be… fighting himself and forfeited the duel, and then just like that everyone was OK again. I found it… weird, even for wizarding standards" Hermione said.

"I was fighting the darkness and hate within my own heart. I was led to believe that the Pharaoh killed my father, but in reality it was this darkness within me. I tried to get revenge on the Pharaoh, but my darker half took over. With Yami's and Yugi's help, I was able to banish my darker half to the Shadow Realm" Marik explained quietly, looking at his hands.

"I sort of know how you feel. At the end of our fifth year, I was possessed by Voldemort, but that was just for a few moments. If your darker half was around for most of the tournament, you must have been possessed for days" Harry said.

"Ryou knew how it felt too. He used to be possessed by Bakura at odd times" said Marik.

"Well, Bakura's changed now, as have you" Ryou defended. Harry and his friends could only stare. They had encountered things before, but these exchange students and the spirits topped most of what they had seen.

"Don't let our past worry you, the only one you should beware of now is Kaiba. He has a temper even when he's in a good mood" Yami said, finishing off sarcastically. They laughed nervously. So far they got the impression that these students were dangerous, and they had enough worries on their mind, without these new kids to add to it. An awkward silence passed over the compartment, and only the sound of Kaiba working at his laptop could be heard. Enma continued to stare out of the window, as though she had heard nothing of what had been said. But she had heard every word, and even if she had not been listening, she already knew it all anyway.

"So…" Yugi said in an attempt to break the silence. "What is Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, it's brilliant" Hermione said. "I'm muggle-born, so I knew nothing of magic when I got my letter. I was so fascinated by everything. There are all sorts of charms and enchantments on the castle…"

"CASTLE? Hogwarts is a castle? How the hell do you manage to hide it from the 'muggles'?" Marik asked.

"I told you, there are enchantments all over the castle. To muggle eyes, the castle would look like a bunch of old ruins with a 'danger' sign over them" Hermione said.

"Wow" was all Marik could say.

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet, the only interruption being when the cart lady came with the food. The exchange students, being rather curious about wizarding food, bought a little of everything. The thing that really caught their eye was the every flavour beans. Ignoring Harry's and Ron's warning, they tried them and were surprised to find that they _did_ mean every flavour. "OK, why does this taste of sand?" Marik asked with a frown on his face.

"Well it does say every flavour… wait, how would you know what sand tastes like?" Ron asked curiously.

"Me plus Egypt plus falling equals sand in mouth" Marik said sarcastically.

"Oh" Ron said simply.

When the castle came into view Marik's jaw dropped. "WOW" he exclaimed. When Harry and the others gave him a funny look, Yami decided to explain.

"Marik lived in a tomb up until recently, and until Battle City, I doubt he'd ever left Egypt" he said.

"A tomb? You lived in a tomb?" Ron asked.

"Yes, hence the name TOMB KEEPER" Marik said bluntly.

"Sheesh, no need to get so testy… what's a tomb keeper?" Ron asked.

"None of your business" Marik snapped, it was still a sensitive subject for him.

The train stopped at a station not long after the castle came in view. They could see Hagrid waiting at the station for the first years. The students started filing off the train. Yugi and his friends started getting their trunks, but Harry stopped them. "They will be brought up later". This satisfied everyone except Seto. He packed his laptop away in its usual metal suit case and took it with him.

"Firs' years this way" Hagrid called.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry called.

"Hiya Harry. You'd better get going before all the coaches are filled, an' take those exchange students with yeh" Hagrid called over the noise of all the first years crowding round him. He turned away with all the little kids following to the lake.

"Well, let's go" Hermione said. They followed her to a long line of coaches.

"Wh… what the hell are those?" Marik said, pointing a finger at what appeared to be nothing to Ron, Hermione, Yugi and Ryou.

"You can see them too?" Harry asked.  
"See what" Ryou and Yugi asked.

"How can you miss them? They're quite big" Marik said.

"They're thestrals" Seto said suddenly. "Only those who have seen death can see them".

"How did you know that?" Marik asked.

"Unlike some people, I actually read the books" Seto said.

"Where did you find time to read those books _and _do whatever it is you do with Kaiba Corp?" Marik asked. HE was rather bemused that Seto was able to do so much in so little time.

"Thanks to my _dear_ adoptive father I am a quick learner" Seto said sarcastically.

"You were adopted?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Nothing, I don't have parents either" Harry said. Seto said no more as they got in the carriage.

"What house do you think you will be sorted in to?" Hermione asked.

"House?" Ryou asked.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for those who are brave, Ravenclaw is for those who are smart (at this the other exchange students eyes darted to Seto), Hufflepuff is for those noble of heart and Slytherin is for the ambitious ones. Not a witch or wizard who went evil wasn't in that house, but bear in mind not all Slytherins are evil" Hermione explained to them, sending a sharp glance to Harry and Ron.

"I don't know what house I'll be sorted into, what with Bakura" Ryou said quietly.

"Same here. How do they do this sorting anyway?" Yugi asked.

"The sorting hat. It looks into your mind and places you in a house depending on what sort of person you are" Hermione said.

"Sounds too much like the Millennium Eye" Yugi muttered.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Another Millennium Item. The Millennium Eye is similar to this hat of yours in that it can see into people's minds" Yugi said.

"Oh. I take it that you don't like the thought of something probing mind" Hermione stated.

"Not really. I almost lost my soul because of that item" Yugi said. Seeing the confused looks on the others faces. "Maximillion Pegasus was able to look into my mind to see what cards I was holding. It was only because Yami and I kept trading places that we actually won. Kaiba lost his soul because of it too" Yugi explained.

"Shut up" Seto said. Yugi sighed.

"And even though he now admits magic exists, he still won't admit that his soul was taken… twice" he said. This made Harry and his friends nervous. They didn't like the thought of having their souls stolen multiple times.

The coaches finally came to a stop and all the students got out and headed up the steps of a very large door. The exchange students weren't surprised to find that the entrance hall was massive. "Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry said.

Yami Pandora: That took AGES! I was trying to make it fairly long, so there is a lot of talking in there. I am currently stuck on what houses to put the exchange students in, so I hope you will vote (you'd better) for which house they will go to. Don't bother with Hufflepuff, because I just don't see them going into that house. I won't update until after the 29th June (my 16th birthday YAY), so I hope I get plenty of votes. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yami Pandora: OK, the votes are as follows:

Seto: Gryffindor: 0 Ravenclaw: 9 Slytherin: 1  
Yugi: Gryffindor: 7 Ravenclaw: 1 Slytherin: 1  
Enma: Gryffindor: 3 Ravenclaw: 3 Slytherin: 0  
Ryou: Gryffindor: 2 Ravenclaw: 5 Slytherin: 2  
Marik: Gryffindor: 0 Ravenclaw: 0 Slytherin: 9 (looks like everyone has a fixed opinion of Marik, lol)

Well, as Enma's votes are tied, I had to flip a coin, heads for Gryffindor, Tails for Ravenclaw. It landed on…heads.

Thank you all for reviewing and voting.

Kurosaisei: I'm sorry I didn't make the voting's clear at first, and yes, the 29th June was my 16th birthday, YAY, so thank you for wishing me a happy birthday : )  
Anime-Blade: Looks like many people have the same problem as we do for their Harry Potter/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers!  
Nachzes Black-Rider: Heh… I guess my names can be complicated.  
kirbyzebra: Hm, I might use the idea of Marik occasionally sneaking out, but as he is with Draco I doubt he will have as much trouble as he does in other fics.  
DreamCherry66: It does get annoying when all of them are in the same house all the time, especially when they are all completely different!  
kawiilover300: I never said Marik _should_ go into Slytherin, I said it _looked_ like Marik would go into Slytherin as no one voted another house for him and yes, I don't see any of them going into Hufflepuff.  
Toshi: Um… well I don't know about the spirits because it was up to you reviewers to vote which house they were going in.  
Meemee: I would like to know the point of sending in the exact same review twice! It really annoys me so please don't do it again, I got the point with your first review.

Yami Pandora: Sorry it took longer than expected. My school was having the leaver's assembly on the 30th June and the Blackpool 6th form college was having its open day thing, so I've been a bit busy! Hopefully when my new laptop is connected to the internet, I will be able to update faster.  
I will be introducing the new DADA teacher. Anyone who doesn't like my choice of teacher, well… I don't care.  
I am so happy now! I now have a new cousin who was born on the 18th June and her name is Ionie and she is so cute and sweet and adorable and… I am gonna shut up now and continue with the fic, else risk getting hit with heavy objects (looks around suspiciously)

Chapter 8

(Last Time)  
The coaches finally came to a stop and all the students got out and headed up the steps of a very large door. The exchange students weren't surprised to find that the entrance hall was massive. "Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry said.

(This Time)  
As they walked through the entrance hall, a stern looking woman approached them. "Would all the exchange students please wait here for the first years. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger would you please continue into the great hall" she said. As Harry and the others walked off, Marik said rudely,

"Who are you" and earned an elbow in the ribs from Ryou. "What?" he hissed. Considering Ryou was calm and quiet, he could cause pain when he wanted to. It was probably one of the few perks of having Bakura as a Yami.

"Don't be so rude" Ryou hissed back. Marik grumbled to himself and glared at Ryou, who only ignored him.

"I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts and Head of the Gryffindor House" she answered, ignoring Marik's rudeness.

"Congratulations to you" Marik muttered, earning another elbow from Ryou and a glare. Seto rolled his eyes at the maturity level (or lack of it) that Marik possessed. McGonagall sent Marik a reproachful look, which Marik, of course, ignored.

The tension between them was broken when the doors opened, and a hundred or so little kids walked in chatting and looking around nervously led by Hagrid. "Good ev'ning Professor McGonagall" he said. The children fell silent when they noticed Professor McGonagall. _'Apparently this woman isn't someone to cross' _Seto thought to himself. Him being very observant meant that he could usually tell what sort of person someone was, and this woman looked very stern and strict, as though she wouldn't tolerate nonsense from anyone. He didn't think such a person would have been able to work in Hogwarts, especially as he thought magic was nonsense itself, it had caused no end of problems for him and Mokuba. _'But then again, if magic didn't exist, I would never have met Yami… why did I just think that?' _Seto thought.

"Good evening Hagrid. First years will now follow me into the great hall to begin the sorting. You come as well" she said, addressing the first years, then the exchange students. She walked towards another enormous set of double doors. They opened of their own accord to reveal a large room with four tables filled with students and another table in front of these four tables for the staff. The exchange students saw a small three legged stool in front of the teacher's table and on this stool was the ragged sorting hat. Seto rose an eyebrow. He still found it hard to believe that a hat could determine what house you were sorted into.

As Professor McGonagall led the students to the front of the hall, all eyes turned to look at the exchange students. They could hear whispers of 'Oh wow, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto… here' and 'Who?' and some insults such as 'aren't they a little old to be first years? Must be because they're too stupid to do magic at a young age'. This pissed Seto off immensely. He was known enough in the muggle world and now he found he was known in the wizarding world too. It seemed he would never escape the endless nightmare of fan girls and boys. That and people calling him stupid. He hated to be called stupid; it was something Gozaburo had always called him when he failed to answer a complicated question. He glared at all the surrounding people who he even suspected of calling him stupid and turned to face the others. They didn't seem too happy about being called stupid either. Marik even looked ready to send someone to the Shadow Realm.

Seto vaguely noticed that they had stopped and that Professor McGonagall was calling out names from a very long list and that each child walked (or ran) forward to the sorting hat. He and the others were surprised when the sorting hat started moving and talking. _'Hn, should have expected something like this'_ Seto thought. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Professor Dumbledore begin to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am sure you have noticed we have some new students in our sixth year, so before we tuck into our sumptuous feast, they shall be sorted into their houses. I expect fellow sixth years to help these exchange students find their way around Hogwarts". He nodded to Professor McGonagall who looked at the sorting list again.

"Ryou Bakura from Domino, Japan" she called. Ryou walked forwards and his face flushed as he heard people commenting on the colour of his hair, and was a little angered to hear them saying he looked like a girl.

"Hm, well then…" the sorting hat began.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Bakura shouted out into Ryou's mind. Ryou cringed. He should have known Bakura would react like this.

"What's this? Two minds in one body? I have never seen such a thing before…"

"You're a hat, you can't _see_ anything" Bakura shot back acidly.

"Hm, well which one should I sort? One of you is intelligent and has a great talent in him, while the other is cunning and sneaky and much more suited for Slytherin… I have never been stumped before" the sorting hat said. It was thoroughly confused and for the first time since its creation had no idea of what to do.

"Then let me make it easy for you, sort Ryou, he's the one who's going to be taking the stupid lessons!" Bakura snarled. Ryou mentally sighed; it was so typical of Bakura to act like a delinquent.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted. Ryou took the hat off in relief and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. He hoped one of the others would be in this house too, he didn't know anyone and wasn't particularly good at making friends.

"Marik Ishtar from Cairo, Egypt" Professor McGonagall said. Marik walked forward and threw a glare at the hat before he put it on.

"Thank goodness, there is no other mind here" the hat said in relief.

"Well, if you'd met me a few months earlier, you wouldn't be saying the same thing" Marik replied coldly to the hat. He didn't trust anything that could get into his mind, heck he possessed enough people to know that!

"I know, I can read every thought and memory in your mind" the hat stated. Marik rolled his eyes, both physically and mentally, at the hat.

"Whatever, just get on with it" Marik replied.

"Rather impatient and rude aren't you. As you wish. Hm, you have a very dark past…"

"Tell me something I don't already know"

"… and you have a thirst to prove yourself to others that you are good and you will stand up for your friends…"

"I didn't mean that literally you know!" Marik exclaimed.

"This would go quicker if you didn't interrupt me" the hat said.

"Whatever, I'll do what I want" Marik shot back.

"You are definitely best suited for… SLYTHERIN". Marik took the hat off and dumped it on the floor. He then walked over to the Slytherin table to join Draco and the other outcast Slytherins who had turned their back on Lord Voldemort.

"What's this Malfoy? You're actually _consorting _with Mudblood's now?" a voice sneered. A pug-nosed, rather hideous girl was stood there, with far too many buttons unfastened on her shirt and all her cronies stood behind her.

"Back off Parkinson" Draco said curtly.

"What's a Mudblood?" Marik asked, although he could tell it was an insult and his blood began to boil in anger. He was getting sick of being insulted by students here, he'd been there for literally 10 minutes.

"Someone with non-magic parents" Draco explained. Marik was outraged… again.

"My family have been practising magic for the last five thousand years, I would have more magic blood in me if one of my parents _had_ been muggle" Marik retorted to the girl. The girl and her friends stormed off to the other end of the table and all attention turned to the sorting again. It was then Marik had noticed that the entire hall had been looking at them, and he glared at them all, warning them to look away or else… Professor McGonagall picked the hat up from the floor, which seemed to quiver in indignation of being thrown aside on a dirty floor.

"Seto Kaiba…"

"I KNEW it" a girl shouted from the Ravenclaw table. "You're Seto Kaiba…"

"Uh yeah, the professor just called out my name" Seto bit back.

"… you own your own company, I had no IDEA you were still in school…" the girl kept rabbiting on about how brilliant Seto was and slowly but surely, Seto's patience was reaching its end.

0"Will you shut up? For Kami's sake, a fog horn is quieter than you" Seto shouted. Accompanied by his glare, the girl soon shut up, sat down and turned her face down so she couldn't see his face, which was… scary.

"As I was saying, Seto Kaiba from Domino, Japan". Seto calmly walked towards the stool and sat down. The hat was once again relieved to find no other spirit in his mind.

"I haven't found anyone as smart as you for six years, the last one I believe you know as Hermione Granger!" the hat exclaimed. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your point?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"None what so ever. Your intelligence and talents have made you a definite RAVENCLAW". Seto took the hat off and took a seat next to Ryou, who looked very relieved. Seto was pissed off to find that a lot of people in Ravenclaw had heard of him, and he was beginning to regret his decision in coming here.

"Yugi Moto.." as soon as Yugi's name was uttered, around half the hall burst out into chatter. Obviously there were some Duel Monsters fanatics in here, who had introduced their wizarding friends to the game. Yugi flushed and looked at his feet, but not before noticing that Seto was looking rather pissed off at all the attention he was receiving. He knew that Seto didn't want the attention himself, he just hated that 'Yugi' was the better duellist.

"Silence" Dumbledore called out. An immediate silence fell over the hall. It was so quiet; you would be able to hear a pin drop, even if you were on the other side of the hall. "This would go much quicker if you would allow Professor McGonagall and the sorting hat to finish. You may speak once the sorting has finished" he continued. Yugi looked at the headmaster gratefully as Professor McGonagall introduced him.

"Yugi Moto from Domino, Japan". Yugi sat on the stool, and barely being taller than the average first year meant his feet barely touched the floor.

"Oh no, not another one" a voice said in Yugi's head.

"Another what, exactly?" Yugi asked it.

"Another with two minds!" the hat nearly shrieked.

"So you've met the Tomb Robber" Yami said. If the hat had eyes, it would have blinked in confusion.

"You seem much calmer and less violent than the other spirit" the hat said cautiously.

"Pft, if Bakura intended harm, you would cease to exist. Besides, he is all talk anyway" Yami snorted.

"Well, you're just as cocky as the other, that's for sure" the hat muttered.

"Um, lets get on with the sorting" Yugi said. He sensed a sudden spike in the activity of Shadow Magic. Yami hated to be compared to Bakura and had nearly sent people to the Shadow Realm on many occasions for it.

"Well, both of you are courageous, that's for sure… at least you're much more alike than the other two… you have risked much for the safety of your friends and you have a talent which would qualify you for Ravenclaw, but I think you'd do best in GRYFFINDOR". Yugi went and sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Many of the muggle-borns were cheering as they got one of the most famous people in the muggle world in their house, while the wizarding children looked astonished that someone could be as famous, if not more famous, than Harry Potter!

Once the cheering had finished, Professor McGonagall called out the last person standing in the hall. "Enma Okami from Cairo, Egypt". Enma walked slowly towards the stool and sat calmly as the hat was placed over her head.

"Thank goodness, no more spirits" the hat nearly cried. Its brain (if it had one) was nearly fried.

"Can you please get on with the sorting" Enma said coolly.

"As you wish. You are brave and will face your enemies head on, you have a powerful talent and you are loyal to your friends… if you had any…" the hat nearly quailed under the anger coming from her as he muttered this last part.

"If you do not wish to be harmed, hat, I would suggest that you stay out of things that don't concern you" she hissed.

"Heh, of course. You could also qualify for Slytherin, you hide a great many things and you can be manipulative, but you'd better be GRYFFINDOR". Enma took the hat off and placed it on the stool before joining the other Gryffindors. She was greeted by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Yugi, but all she did was nod in return.

"Now that the sorting is over, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Shadi, who was unfortunately unable to attend our feast tonight". The exchange students nearly choked to death on the very air they were breathing when they heard this name.

"You have got to be kidding me, you mean we have to put up with that guy for a whole year?" Marik asked.

"I take it you know Professor Shadi Mr Ishtar" Dumbledore said.

"Know him? He is one of the most annoyingly cryptic people I have ever met!" Marik exclaimed. Dumbledore and a few of the students laughed at this. Marik rolled his eyes and didn't say another word.

"Well, let the feast begin". To the surprise of the exchange students, the food magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, this place gives a new meaning to the term 'fast food'" Yugi said. Harry and Hermione laughed, whereas Ron just had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's 'fast food'? Is it food that moves fast?" he asked. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at this.

"No, fast food is what is made in most muggle restaurants. It is made quickly, it doesn't move anywhere" Hermione explained.

"Cool, bet they can't make food as fast as we can" Ron said. Yugi sweat dropped.

"I just said that this place gives a new meaning to the term fast food, didn't I?" he said.

"Oh, did you" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"Ignore Ron, he has the attention span of a goldfish" she said.

"Wha… Hey".

"See what I mean?" Hermione said. Yugi laughed, while Ron grumbled under his breath.

Over on the Ravenclaw table, Seto could be seen, glaring at every single person who tried to approach him. He was getting very pissed off at the fact that he had fan girls and boys in a magic school as well as in a muggle school. "I swear, the next person who comes near me is going to die" Seto muttered under his breath.

"Sounds like fun, can I help?" Bakura asked, having just switched places with Ryou.

"What are you doing out here?" Seto asked.

"Asking if I can help you kill someone, duh" Bakura shot back.

"I don't need your help in killing someone, besides, didn't Ryou forbid you to hurt people" Seto retorted.

"Yes… but…". A glazed look came over Bakura's eyes for a moment, and Seto knew he was talking to Ryou. Bakura's eyes became focused again, with Bakura grumbling under his breath. Seto caught something like 'spoil-sport hikari' coming from Bakura's mouth.

"I take it he forbade you to harm anyone" Seto said with a smirk.

"Yes" Bakura said darkly. "But he said I could hurt people if they hurt me first though" he added brightly. Seto groaned. _'Great, I'm stuck with two people who are going to come off as schizophrenics, but are really a psychotic spirit and a too-good-for-his-own-good human'_ he thought to himself.

The feast passed on mostly without incident. There was just that one little thing where Marik threw a goblet full of pumpkin juice over Pansy when she was taunting Draco and himself, but other than that minor detail, everything went fine.

When the feast was over, everyone walked off to bed, with students showing the exchange students to their respective tower or in the Slytherins case, dungeon. Yugi was amused that portraits were used to guard the common rooms, but wasn't surprised, what with everything he had seen. Harry and Ron led Yugi up to the boys dormitory, while Hermione led Enma to the girls.

Once in the dormitory, Harry and Ron introduced Yugi to the other boys there, Neville, Seamus and Dean. "So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Seamus asked Yugi.

"I think it's brilliant, I've never seen so many magic people in one place before" Yugi replied enthusiastically.

"I thought you were muggle-born, how can you have met magic people before now?" Dean asked.

"I've had a lot of… encounters with magic, not the same type of magic as yours, but still, magic. I've known for a while Ryou and Marik possessed magic. Kaiba was a bit of a shock though. What was even more shocking is that he actually came here. He used to be a firm non-believer in magic" Yugi said.

"There's a different type of magic?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, although I now know of two, I'm guessing there are many types of magic in the world" Yugi said.

"What's this other type of magic you know of?" Seamus asked. Yugi hesitated here. He didn't want to reveal too much. Yami suddenly appeared next to him, making the other boys jump in shock, even Harry and Ron who had seen him before.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Don't worry, I do not sense anything malicious about them, they mean no harm" Yami said calmly.

"Y..Yugi, why does that ghost look like you?" Neville stammered. Yami snorted.

"I am no ghost, I am a spirit. I reside in the Millennium Puzzle and share a body with Yugi" Yami said, insulted at being called a ghost.

"There's a difference?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Yami said. He was DEFINITELY insulted now. He crossed his arms and sat on Yugi's bed. "Anyway, you were asking about our magic. It is called Shadow Magic, and is very dangerous to those who were never destined to wield it. It originates from Ancient Egypt where Pharaohs played Shadow Games, using monsters which are now used in today's game of Duel Monsters" Yami explained.

"What do you mean it is dangerous to those never meant to use it? What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Shadow magic is very powerful, and very difficult to control. People who have tried to use it in the past have been driven mad or even killed by it" Yami said. The boys exchanged looks.

"If you're dangerous, why did Dumbledore allow you here?" Neville asked. Both Yami and Yugi snorted.

"I am as harmless as a fly… unless you try to harm Yugi or one of our friends" Yami said. Yugi giggled at Yami's protectiveness.

"Uh… Ok, we won't harm you… just so you know" Dean said nervously.

"I know. I wouldn't have told you if I thought you would" Yami said, and disappeared back into the puzzle. Yugi yawned.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get some sleep. Don't we have to wake up early for school?" Yugi said, and lay down. The others soon followed and soon only their snores could be heard.

Yami Pandora: …Wow… that was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Yami Pandora: I am really, really, really sorry that I've taken so long! I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you for your patience and for all your reviews! Well, I guess I'd better get on with their first day of school. I am going to change a few details of the book so if you are one of those people who doesn't like changes in people's fan fiction, you are in the wrong place so bugger off.

Chapter Nine

(Last Time)  
"Well, I suppose we'd better get some sleep. Don't we have to wake up early for school?" Yugi said, and lay down. The others soon followed and soon only their snores could be heard.

(This Time)  
Yugi awoke early. The others in the dormitory were all still asleep, except for Neville, who was rummaging around in his trunk. "What are you doing up so early?" Yugi asked.

"I'm trying to make sure I'll remember everything. I doubt I will though, I'm rubbish at remembering" Neville said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will remember everything today" Yugi said brightly.

"No I won't, but thanks anyway" Neville replied. Yugi watched him for a moment.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Neville stopped rummaging around and looked at Yugi in relief.

"Thank you that would be great! No one offers their help, because they know how hopeless I am. They gave up after third year" he said.

"It's no problem" Yugi said with a smile. Yugi help Neville find a copy of his timetable, then helped him pack all the things he would need for the day. He also asked Neville if he had any summer homework that was due in. Neville shook his head. As it was sixth year, they didn't know which subjects they would have been allowed to take before their O.W.L's came out, so they hadn't been set any homework. Neville had been relieved he had pass potions with an 'A', but he wasn't able to take it at N.E.W.T level. The same with Transfiguration. He had passed Herbology with flying colours though, which he was happy about.

Soon enough, Neville had everything he needed and he couldn't stop thanking Yugi until they went to breakfast, where they separated, Yugi joining Harry, Ron and Hermione, Neville joining Dean and Seamus. "Ohayoo gozaimasu" Yugi said without thinking. The others blinked at him.

"What the hell did you say?" Ron asked, suspicion in his voice. Obviously he had never heard Japanese before. Yugi looked up embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I slipped back into Japanese" he said. "I said 'good morning'" he finished.

"Oh, OK" Ron said, turning back to his plate, which was filled with bacon, sausage and egg. Yugi looked to see if he could find the others. Seto and Ryou were sat together, with Seto trying to edge as far away from a lot of the Ravenclaw girls, and some girls from other houses too, even Slytherin.

Eventually he gave up and stormed out of the hall, not finishing his breakfast and leaving a very nervous Ryou alone with them. He was getting attention because of his 'cute' looks, and because he knew the teenage billionaire, Seto Kaiba. He, too, gave up and almost ran over to the Gryffindor table to get away from them. He sat next to Yugi, hoping he would be spared, even just a little, here.

Yugi greeted him, cheerfully as always, and then looked for Marik, to see what he was up to. He was sitting with Draco Malfoy, getting filthy looks from all the other Slytherins except the ones who had left their families to get away from Voldemort. Draco seemed to be ignoring it, though Marik was returning the glares full force. Yugi sighed. He turned back to his empty plate, and looked at the choice of food there was for breakfast.

He eventually settled for toast, spreading butter thickly on it before quickly eating. Timetables were then given out by the prefects, including Ron and Hermione, and a Ravenclaw prefect came over to give Ryou his timetable. Harry looked at his timetable, and groaned. It was Potions first. He was surprised about that, because he had only received an 'E' in Potions, as had Ron. Hermione had, of course, received an 'O', so she would have got in anyway.

Yugi, however, was looking forward to his first Potions lesson, having not heard of Snape's reputation. He would also be with all of his friends as all the houses had been put together, as so many people hadn't gotten the required grade or didn't want to continue the subject anymore because of Snape.

As they were walking down to Potions, Yugi saw Seto being bugged, yet again, and called out to him. Big mistake. He was just as, if not more famous than Seto was, and Harry was with him too. It was literally a battle to get to Potions. They managed to lose them once they got to the dungeons though. Seto assumed they were afraid of the big dark dungeon.

They walked in. The only other people in there were Enma, who was sitting alone, Draco and Marik. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Yugi sat on the bench behind them, while Ryou and Seto joined them on the same bench. A dozen or so more people entered, unsurprisingly, most of them were Slytherin.

A couple of minutes later, Snape burst through the door, black robes billowing behind him like usual. "For the benefit of the new transfer students, there will be foolish little wand waving in this class" he said. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Snape obviously said the same thing every year. Marik was stunned. This guy was as cold as Seto! He didn't think that was possible. "Today, we will be making the Felix Felicis potion, does anyone know what it does?" Snape asked. Three hands went up, Hermione's, Seto's (barely) and Draco's. Both were ignored. Snape had to make sure he wasn't friendly with people who didn't follow Voldemort.

"No one? Pathetic, for a N.E.W.T's class" Snape said coldly. The three students lowered their hands, Hermione and Draco saying nothing, but Seto wasn't going to stand for it.

"Why did you bother to ask the damn question if you weren't going to get someone to answer?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. Snape almost looked surprised. The only other time someone had stood up to him was when Ron had lost his temper when Hermione had answered a question. What shocked him more, was the fact that Seto had done so calmly, and as cold as Snape himself could talk. It was something he didn't expect from a school boy.

"You will not tell me how to handle my own classes. You will join me in detention on Friday and 10 points from Ravenclaw" Snape said. Seto glared, not because he had gotten a detention, but because he had received it unfairly.

Snape then continued the lesson as normal. "The Felix Felicis is known as 'liquid luck', in that it can help a person succeed in all their endeavours, if brewed correctly which I doubt many of you will be able to do. The effects of this potion, however, wear off after a short period of time and if too much of this potion is taken it will cause recklessness and a dangerous level of overconfidence. The instructions are on the board, begin" he said. His wand flicked to the blank board and the instructions appeared. A couple of people got up to get the ingredients they needed without having to look a t the instructions, one of which surprised Snape again. Seto Kaiba was new, he shouldn't know all of this, yet he did and he seemed to do it perfectly.

By the end of the lesson, only three people, the same three people who had raised their hands at the beginning, had got their potion to the pale lilac colour it was supposed to be. Snape, yet again, didn't acknowledge it though. "Mr Kaiba? I believe I need to discuss with you the time of your detention, the rest of you may go" Snape said. Yugi, Marik and Ryou, however, remained. "I thought I told you to go" Snape said to them irritably.

"No you didn't, you said they MAY go, not that they HAD to go" Seto retorted. Snape was livid. This boy had a quick tongue and was clearly not afraid to use it.

"That's another detention you've earned yourself, on Saturday" he hissed.

"I guess I actually deserve that one" Seto said.

"Meaning?"

"Absolutely nothing" Seto said sarcastically.

"Are you intent on earning yourself a months worth of detentions" Snape said, thoroughly exasperated with him now.

"I bet half of them would be unfair, wouldn't they. Besides, I've already seen through you. You behave this way because you_ have _to, not because you_ want _to" Seto stated.

"Your detentions will begin at 8:00pm sharp, do not be late or risk another week of detentions" Snape said, quickly changing the subject. "You may go now" he added. Seto smirked; he knew he was right now.

"Whatever… spy" Seto said, before leaving the room with Yugi, Ryou and Marik. Snape stared at him. He got up and went into his private office. He went to the fireplace and threw a powder into it. "Albus, we have a problem, one of the transfers, Mr Kaiba, has discovered my role as a spy" he called into it.

A moment later, Dumbledore emerged from the fire. "I thought he would, smart lad that one is" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, it took everyone else years to figure it out, yet I spend one hour with him and he knows everything" Snape said. "I think he may be a legilimens" he added quietly.

"Maybe. I believe he was trained from a young age to read people's emotions, he does run a large company in Japan, he would have to be good at reading people" Dumbledore said. "He will need to be trained properly, I will leave that to you" Dumbledore said, and then left the office through the fire place.

Snape sighed. He was going to get stuck with another pesky teenager, this one with more of a temper.

Meanwhile, certian transfers were getting into trouble in other classes.

Yami Pandora: Did you like it? I hope so. Sorry about ending it there and it being so short, I need to go work out the student timetables (sweatdrop). Please review!


End file.
